Most Random Fic Eva!
by XQR
Summary: A super random fic. Very funny and stupid. Read on for stupidity and jokes...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the Most Random Fic Eva! A fic that is so random that it'll be weird and…super weird! Let's have a look at the first random thing…

The Most Random Fic Eva!

Chapter 1

Dong Zhuo, Diao Chan and Zhang Liao were peacefully eating dinner. Then…

_Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me,_

_Don't ya wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

Dong Zhuo, Diao Chan and Zhang Liao's mouths dropped open… Yes, Lu Bu had just walked in, in a thong that said 'HOT' on the front, and had just danced to that music in front of them. Yes, while they were eating.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked, like he hadn't just done what he'd just done.

Many miles away…in Florida… Zhang He was swimming with dolphins. Sima Yi had decided to go with Zhang He on this trip…why had he done that?!

"GAY BOY!" Sima Yi shouted – why had he done that? Lu Bu ran past Sima Yi in his hot pants and jumped in the pool with Zhang He, together they swam with dolphins. _WTF!? _Sima Yi thought.

Meanwhile…at George Greens secondary school…Gan Ning was flicking paper around the classroom.

"Gan Ning!" yelled Mr. Zhang Jiao yelled. "Stop throwing paper!" When he turned to the board Gan Ning flicked one last big ball of paper, it was meant to hit Zhang Jiao, but it hit the jade Buddha next to him. The Buddha wobbled for side to side…CRASH! It fell down and smashed.

"That's it!" Zhang Jiao yelled. "GET OUT!" Gan Ning slumped out. "Now that _he's _out, let's continue…Ganesha is a Hindu god with- GAN NING! Stop banging on the door!"

"SMILE!" Jiang Wei said. "Fabulous darling! You are gonna be in with the men tonight!" Zhao Yun posed for the next huge poster that would be hanging on the Koei Wall of Fame. "A little to the left, now, a cheeky smile. We all love you boy!" Jiang Wei was snapping away, the poor people who paid for the camera film; it was all wasted by Jiang Wei…

Sun Jian was just sitting in his palace, minding his own business when Kenshin and Shingen walked in.

"Look! It's Sun Jian!" Kenshin screamed.

"Let's get him!" Shingen said. Kenshin and Shingen ran after Sun Jian, their weapons in their hands. They chased him all around the palace until they managed to corner him.

"Sun Jian…" Shingen panted.

"Can we have your autograph?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah…" Sun Jian said. They put their weapons forward, Sun Jian jumped back. Shingen gave him a pen.

"Sign my fan, just here, please." Shingen said. Sun Jian signed both weapons, then Kenshin and Shingen left. Sun Jian fainted, he thought that they were gonna kill him.

"Hello, what's your name?" Simon Cowell asked.

"I am Zhang Jiao!"

"And what are you going to sing for us today?" asked Sharon.

"Heaven is a Place on Earth."

"Okay, let's see what you got." said Louis.

"_OOH! Baby do you know what that's worth! OOH! Heaven is a place on Earth!"_

"STOP!" yelled Simon. "You really think that you've got the X-Factor? What on Earth was that?!"

"That was my glorious singing!" Zhang Jiao explained.

"Whatever, Sharon?" Simon said.

"It's gonna have to be a no, I'm sorry." She said.

"It'll be a no from me to." Louis said.

"You're not through to the next round. BYE!" Simon said.

"It's because I'm a Yellow Turban, isn't it!" Zhang Jiao turned around and stormed out.

A/N: Well what do you think? And that was only the first chapter! For anyone who does not know who Kenshin and Shingen are they are characters from the game Samurai Warriors. I'm gonna try and make sure that each chapter has a Wei, Wu, Shu and other scene and that there is at least 500 words to keep you all happy, it could be a while until my next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've been thinking of some ideas and I just heard something funny that my brother said over the phone, so let's start with that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

Most Random Fic Eva!

Chapter 2

"Sima Yi, please play unicorns with me!" Zhang He asked.

"No, that is such a girly game and makes boys who play it look well gay!" Sima Yi said.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!" Zhang He continued this for several minutes.

"Fine! If it'll shut you up!" Sima Yi said. So Sima Yi and Zhang He played unicorns.

"Hello my unicorn friend Zhang He, I'm Sima Yi, a pretty pink unicorn!" he said. Now he was really acting gay…Sima Yi was actually enjoying this game!

"WEE! I'm a lovely unicorn!!!!!" Zhang He screamed.

After one whole hour Sima Yi said "We should play this again sometime…"

"What?! You actually enjoyed playing unicorns?!" Zhang He looked at him suspiciously.

"WHAT!? Did those words just come out of my mouth?!" Sima Yi asked. Zhang He nodded. "That is well bad…I feel so gay…" Sima Yi whispered. Zhang He smiled. "That ain't good you div!" he yelled. But really Sima Yi knows deep down inside that he really wants to play unicorns again…

Cao Pi and Zhen Ji were watching a film…

"Hey! That ugly man looks like you!" Zhen Ji yelled.

"What did you just say!?" Cao Pi yelled. Zhen Ji pulled out a microphone from nowhere.

"I said, THAT UGLY MAN LOOKS LIKE YOU!" she said.

"How dare you! It's worse that you got that microphone as well." He said.

"At least I'm being truthful, the guy looks like you." She said.

"Are you disrespecting me?!" he boomed.

"Yeah! I am actually." Zhen Ji said.

"Fine! I'll have you executed!" Cao Pi said.

"Fine! You do that. Am I bothered though?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. The microphone came out again.

"AM I BOTHERED?!" she yelled. "You, ugly man, microphone, execution, am I bothered?" she said super quickly. Cao Pi just got up and left the room. "OH! You couldn't take it! SHAME!" she yelled after him.

"Yo! What up mi homies?" Zhang Jiao yelled.

"Zhang Jiao! For the last time, you are NOT gangsta!" Zhao Yun said.

"Yeah I am! Just cuz you tink I'm ugly! You no dat most gangstas aren't pretty." Zhang Jiao said.

"Let ZJ in, man. He's cool." Huang Zhong said.

"No, blad. ZJ is da most uncool homie I eva see!" Zhao Yun said.

"Den maybe you shouldn't be da leader anymore." Huang Zhong said.

"Fine, 'ave a vote." Zhao Yun said. Unfortunately for Huang Zhong and Zhang Jiao no one voted Zhang Jiao in.

"Damn dat." Huang Zhong yelled.

"You will buy a Honda car and drive it around," Obi-Wan Kenobi said. "Then you will yell 'MY NAME IS TADAKATSU HONDA!' out of the window."

So Tadakatsu went down to the car shop and brought a silver Honda car. Then he drove it down the road.

"MY NAME IS TADAKATSU HONDA!!!!" he yelled out the window at a little girl. He continued this down the road…

"Ah, a good Jedi mind trick always cheers me up." Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Then Tadakatsu shouted at Obi-Wan as he passed him.

A/N: A few less than last time I know, but it's hard to think of interesting things…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3, getting my bro to help with ideas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Most Random Fic Eva

Chapter 3

Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Liu Bei and Sun Ce were sitting, about to have a contest.

"Right, whoever can stay the longest without puking gets to rule the land." Sun Jian said. Then the four of the drunk a bottle of something.

"How's everyone doing?" Liu Bei asked.

"Fine." They all mumbled. Then Sun Ce threw up in Liu Bei's lap. So Liu Bei threw up over Sun Ce. Then Sun Ce threw up again, over the floor this time.

"Sun Ce, man! The carpet!" Sun Jian yelled.

"How you doing?" Cao Cao asked.

"Fine," Sun Jian said. Then he threw up all over his CD player. "NO!"

"YES! I'm gonna be the new ruler of the land!" Then he threw up.

"Please! No more!" Liu Bei said and threw up again.

"Call the hospital!" Sun Ce said. Then he threw up on Cao Cao's head while Cao Cao threw up on the nice bear rug which probably cost a good £500.

Zuo Ci was in a job interview with a producer.

"Hmm…you've got some nice cards there…how about…" he paused.

"What is it?" Zuo Ci asked.

"How would you like to be in a show called Yu-Gi-Oh?" the producer asked.

"What's that?" Zuo Ci asked.

"A show where they use cards…yours would look superb!" the producer said.

"I'll do it!" Zuo Ci yelled. And that's how Zuo Ci ended up starring inn Yu-Gi-Oh, the only thing was he kept getting thrashed because he hadn't a clue how to play it.

"Say good bye, Lu Xun!" Tadakatsu whacked Lu Xun so hard that he went flying…over the pacific ocean…past the statue of liberty and smack into Canary Wharf. Then Zuo Ci came along (he was on tour in Britain) and whacked Lu Xun. Lu Xun flew past the Eiffel tower and over the great wall of China…back to Japan where Tadakatsu was waiting.

"What?! You came back! Let's try that again!" Tadakatsu whacked him again. As Lu Xun was flying he started to sing…_I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky…_ It was true; he could literally touch the sky. When he reached Japan again he flew right past Tadakatsu.

"How much does that boy weigh?" Tadakatsu asked. Lu Xun's flight ended when he flew over Vatican City and got shot down.

Liu Bei and Cao Cao were having a duel…

"Die!" Liu Bei yelled.

"NO! You die!" Cao Cao yelled. Then they both stabbed each other at the same time and died.

Up in heaven…

"Now, Cao Cao, you will take my place as God of the Heavens. Liu Bei, you will be the devil of hell!" Then Liu Bei fell throughthe clouds and down into hell.

"What?! I'm the virtuous one! Cao Cao's the evil guy!" Liu Bei cried.

Zhu Rong walks into a shop.

"Can I buy that TV in the corner?" she asks.

"I don't serve blondes." The shopkeeper says. So she goes home and dyes her hair red.

The next day she goes to the shop.

"Can I buy that TV in the corner?" she asks.

"I don't serve blondes." The shopkeeper says.

"How do you know I'm blonde?" Zhu Rong asks.

"I just know." He says. So she goes home and dyes her hair brown.

The next day she goes to the shop.

"Can I buy that TV in the corner?" she asks.

"I don't serve blondes." The shopkeeper says.

"How the hell do you know I'm blonde?!" she asks.

"Because that isn't a TV in the corner, it's a microwave." He replies.

A/N: That's all for now. I'm going to have a long think about more random things. Just out of interest…have you ever heard of Fushigi Yugi?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is something I found and wrote a while back (in October actually). The 4th scene is something that YuanShao told me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All hail Koei!

Most Random Fic Eva

Chapter 4

The Wei and Shu armies are at Chang Ban. Cao Cao has come across Liu Bei's horse, Hex Mark.

CC: Oh! I wanna ride Liu Bei's horse!

Cao Cao rides Hex Mark around.

CC: He he! Ha ha!

Meanwhile…in the archer tower…

Archer: Hey! Look! It's Liu Bei!

Archer 2: Come on! Let's kill him! Cao Cao will be very pleased with us!

PING!

Cao Cao fell off of Liu Bei's horse.

Archer: You got him!

Archer 2: YES!

They go downstairs to ground level.

Archer 2: Oh no!

Archer: What?

Archer 2: That was Cao Cao I shot.

Archer: Oh my days!

CC: You fool! You fodder! Such folly!

Cao Cao dies.

Archer: What the hell was all that about?

Archer 2 shrugs shoulders.

Down in hell…

CC: I got killed for riding Liu Bei's horse!

Nobunaga: Hey! You jacked my words!

Lu Bu: Mine too!

CC: Hey, we can all be friends…right? Cut me some slack!

Zhuge Liang: Shame on your batty! You died because of my brilliant plan! Muhahahaha!!!

Wei: Happy birthday dear Cao Cao, happy birthday to you!

Sima Yi: Cao Cao, open your present from me!

Cao Cao opens the present.

CC: A cow costume?

SY: Yes. Wear it!

Cao Cao puts on the costume.

CC: I look like an idiot.

SY: I know.

CC: Mhat mu must may!? (translation: what you just say)

SY: Muhahahaha!

CC: Mi'm murning minto ma mow! (I'm turning into a cow)

SY: Yes, you are!

Cao Cao turns completely into a cow.

CC: Moo!

Cao Cao done a pee.

Cao Pi can up out of the pee.

Wei: What!?

CP: Urgh! I'm made from pee!

SY: Well…that's why you're called Cao Pi, get it - cow pee!

Zhao Yun did a fart.

"How annoying." Mitsunari said.

Zhang Fei did a burp in his ear.

"How annoying." Mitsunari said

Xu Zhu was chomping away in his other ear.

"How annoying!" Mitsunati said.

Zhang Jiao was 'singing', it was more like screaming!

"HOW ANNOYING." He said over all the noise.

"Justice…justice…justice…justice…" Ma Chao was saying.

"How annoying!!!" Mitsunari repeated.

Then an atomic bomb dropped on him.

"**_HOW ANNOYING!!!"_** Mitsunari yelled.

Lu Bu wakes up and gets dressed. He appears in a house. There is a party there. Dong Zhuo is dressed as a clown. He squirts Xiao Qiao in the face with water from his flower.

"This is insane!" Lu Bu yells. Zhao Yun, Liu Bei and Ma Chao arrive.

"WHAT'S UP? WE'RE GANGSTER YO!" they say. They all laugh and then the party ends.

One day Guan Ping went to France.

"Oh my god! It's Zhang Liao!" he yelled at the first person he saw. "Oh my god! It's Zhang Liao!" he yelled at the next person. He seemed to think that Zhang Liao was French…and that all these people were Zhang Liao… Of course, Guan Ping had never met Zhang Liao; otherwise he'd notice that Zhang Liao was in fact Chinese. What had Guan Yu been telling him???

"Oh my god! It's Zhang Liao!" a French person yelled at him.

"No, it's not…" Guan Ping said. _What?! These people are crazy…I'm Chinese…not French… _he thought.

A/N: I have no idea what that last one was… For those of you who have no idea who Mitsunari is, he is a new character in Samurai Warriors 2. He has a fan…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay for chap 5!

Disclaimer: Me? Own DW? I gladly accept that offer! Oh, it was a dream… sobs

Most Random Fic Eva!

Chapter 5

"Cao Pi was murdered yesterday," Cao Cao told Liu Bei.

"Really?! SHAME! Ha, we have the advantage! You will have to pick one of your crummy sons to take over when you die!" Liu Bei laughed. "Did I mention that I killed him! Muhahahahaha!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!????" Cao Cao almost fainted. "_YOU?! _No way! You're too nice, you'd never do that."

"Yeah I would. I'm a bad boy. Watch." Liu Bei lit a flare and chucked it at a random tent.

"You do know that was Guan Yu's tent?" Cao Cao asked.

"Really? Oh well, I never really liked him, he's not bad but Zhang Fei is… Hey! Wei's a bad kingdom, can I join?" Liu Bei asked.

"Let me ask you question. What do you think of Dong Zhuo?"

"Well, compared to me… He is sooo virtuous! I can't stand that kind of behaviour!" Liu Bei said. Cao Cao looked at Liu Bei. Liu Bei had gone mad!!!!!

"Lu Bu? Are you alright?" Diao Chan asked. Lu Bu was VERY drunk. He looked at her.

"BAD WOMAN!!!" he yelled at her. "YOU MUST DIE!!!" Lu Bu drove his halberd through her chest.

Then Lu Bu went on a shopping, I mean, killing spree. He killed Dong Zhuo (everyone happy), Liu Bei (bad guys happy) and Cao Cao (good guys happy). Then Lu Bu looked in a mirror, he saw himself and without realising it he killed himself. Diao Chan, somehow, came along, picked Lu Bu up and took him home.

"Well, that's over for another week," she said.

Xiahou Yuan was giving Taishi Ci a tour around the kingdom of Wei.

"This is the kitchen and over there is Fat Ass (Xu Zhu)," Xiahou Yuan said. "This is the study, that's Smart Nerd (Sima Yi) and his boyfriend Gay Boy (Zhang He). Next we have our training room. This is Baldy (Dian Wei) and One Eye (Xiahou Dun). We train really hard so we can trash you guys next time." Taishi Ci rolled his eyes. "This is where we keep all of our prized weapons. Say hi to Shortie (Cao Ren) and Kenshin (Xu Huang)."

"Hi," Taishi Ci said.

"This is where we relax. That's our leader, The Cow (Cao Cao), his son, Cow Pee (Cao Pi) and Cow Pee's wife, Slut (Zhen Ji). Finally we have a beautiful courtyard! Those two are Slow (Pang De) and French Man (Zhang Liao). Now, GOOD BYE!!!" Xiahou Yuan closed the gate on Taishi Ci.

There was a person in a bear costume in the shopping mall. Da Qiao went up to the person and gave them a hug.

"You're so cool," she said.

"NO! Da Qiao! Get away! I'll save you!" Xiao Qiao attacked the person in the costume, thinking that it was a real bear. Whack! Whack!

"Xiao Qiao! STOP!" Da Qiao yelled.

"Get off me!" came a muffled voice. The person in the costume managed to get the head of the costume off. It was Sun Ce.

"SUN CE! Oh my god!" Xiao Qiao sreamed.

"Xiao Qiao, Sun Ce was only dressed up as a bear," Da Qiao explained.

"Oh…" Xiao Qiao finally understood. She blushed a bright red.

A/N: Done. If you have any ideas, please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, more stupidity. I haven't run out of fuel yet!! 4th scene based on a real event.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, surprising isn't it?

Most Random Fic Eva!

Chapter 6

Pang De was on a rampage.

"DIE!!!" he yelled as he cut down Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Huang Zhong…and Da Qiao and Zhou Tai and lots of other people… Diao Chan was just minding her own business when…WHACK! Her head rolled on the floor. Pang De continued to kill everyone until Xiao Qiao and Lu Bu were the only ones left. Pang De chucked both halberds, one sliced Xiao Qiao in two. The other was flying right back at Pang De. He ducked. The halberd then bounced off of a rock and killed Lu Bu. For once Pang De had won! (A/N: I HATE Pang De, more than Yuan Shao and Huang Zhong)

There was someone walking down the road…who was it?

"Guan Ping, who is that?" Xing Cai asked.

"I don't know…" Guan Ping looked confused.

"Let's go and ask!" Xing Cai pulled Guan Ping over to the man.

"Excuse me," Guan Ping said. "Who are you?"

"Oh my god!" the man exclaimed. "I am your father!!! Guan Yu!!!"

Guan Ping blushed. "I didn't recognise you dad… You've had a SHAVE!!!!"

"Do you like it?" Guan Yu asked. Guan Ping didn't answer, he just stared at the man in front of him…

"I don't know you!" Guan Ping said.

"Checkmate!" Yue Ying yelled.

"WHAT!?" Zhuge Liang looked in dismay at the chess board.

"HA! SHAME!!!! I beat you!!!!!!!!!!!" Yue Ying did a little victory dance. Zhuge Liang picked up a chair and threw it at Yue Ying. Then he produced a whip and began to slash her across the back.

"You shall tell NO ONE what just happened. And we shall never speak of it again!!!" Zhuge Liang said. "Right?"

"Right!!!" Yue Ying agreed. "That hurt!!!"

"Exactly, you have learnt your lesson, you never beat Zhuge Liang at chess again!!!!" he yelled.

In the Koei building… (Room 312)

XQ: Yuan Shao, did you know that it's only 13 days till Christmas?

YS: I don't care.

XQ: You don't care about Christmas?

YS: No.

XQ: Well I don't care about Yuan Shao day.

YS: I don't care that you don't care anout Yuan Shao day.

XQ: Well I don't care that you don't care about Christmas. It's just cuz you're on Santa's naughty list.

YS: I don't believe in Santa.

XQ: You don't believe in Santa?

YS: No, I don't. If Santa tries to get in, he can't. I have traps set up on my roof and chimney. And I'll eat his reindeer, I cook it and eat it, I love reindeer, it's delicious.

XQ: Santa'll bust you up!

YS: No, I'll bust Santa up.

XQ: Santa'll beat you into next Yuan Shao day!

Everyone laughs. (A/N: That actually happened in my maths class. Yuan Shao is my teacher and Xiao Qiao is a girl in my class. Yuan Shao day is Eid. You get the idea.)

"Come on Lu Bu!" Diao Chan whined. "Let's go shopping!!!!" Lu Bu gave her a weird look.

"Let's not," he said. Really, shopping wasn't his thing…

An hour later Lu Bu found himself in Miss Selfridges while Diao Chan tried everything on.

"Can we go yet?" he asked.

"Okay… WAIT! That dress is SO pretty! I've got to try it on!!!!" She rushed of into the changing room again. GOD! This was worse than death, and this was only the first shop…

"Hold the bags, Lu Bu." Diao Chan thrust the bags into his hands.

"Let's go to Game!!!" Lu Bu looked at the shop as if it were heaven on earth.

"No, I don't want to," Diao Chan said. Lu Bu's jaw dropped. _WTF?! I can't even go in one shop!!!!!!!!!!!! _

In the end Lu Bu stuck a hanger down his throat.

A/N: Once again, if you have any ideas you want to share, let me know. Or, give me a character you want to star in the next chap. Thanks to Lorze The Brookes for the idea for the last scene. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I'll admit it – I completely forgot about this story. It was only the other day when I thought of something random that I remembered about it. Plus, I've been sucked into the Darren Shan books – too addictive!

Disclaimer: No, I haven't got hold of DW since the last chapter… still sobbing

Most Random Fic Eva!

Chapter 7

Mitsuhide was walking around a car park when he spotted a car called 'Mitsubishi'. A light bulb appeared above Mitsuhide's head and he ran off and reappeared in seconds. He pulled the letters 'bishi' off of the word and replaced them with 'hide'. The car now appeared to be called 'Mitsuhide'. Then Mitsuhide admired his work. But the car still had the Mitsubishi logo on it (three red diamonds, like a triangle). He ripped it off and replaced it with his crest (a flower with five petals).

"Muhahahaha!" he laughed. "Now this is my car! It has my name on it!!!"

Zhang He got up on a stage in front off the officers of Wei. The music started playing (supplied by Zhen Ji).

"_Malchik gay, malchik gay, I can be all you need, won't you please stay with me, malchik gay!_" Zhang He pointed at Sima Yi as he sung it. Sima Yi looked very confused… _What the hell???!!! What does 'malchik gay' mean?!_ Zhen Ji was looking at the CD case and was laughing hysterically. Once Zhang He had finished Sima Yi couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!!!????" he screamed. Zhen Ji went up to the microphone and explained.

"This song by t.A.T.u is called 'Malchik Gay', which in Russian translates to 'gay boy'!" she was now crying with laughter. Sima Yi ran up and grabbed the CD case. It was true, right there is brackets next to malchik gay was 'gay boy'. Sima Yi grabbed his fan and started to chase Zhang He…when he got him he'd kill him! Then he started to chase Zhen Ji as well and the pair started to sing.

"_They're not gonna get us!" _

"I'm sorry to say this…but…you know he's retarded," the doctor said.

"What!?" Yue Ying exclaimed.

"That Dong Zhuo," the doctor finished.

"Oh, everyone knows that, so obvious," Yue Ying agreed. "So what's wrong with him?"

"He's gonna die (gasp from Yue Ying) when he watches Family Guy."

"Seriously…" Yue Ying prayed they'd hear the truth.

"Well…he has brain damage," the doctor said.

"Really?" The doctor nodded. "Oh! My poor Liang!" Yue Ying hugged him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I WANT CANDY!!!!" Zhuge Liang yelled.

"He can do all his war and strategy still, but he'll have the mind of a kid otherwise," the doctor explained.

"BUY ME A LOLIPOP!" Zhuge Liang roared.

"Now, now, how will we defeat Wei?" Yue Ying asked.

"We will call forth the wind and Huang Gai will launch a fire attack," Zhuge said professionally. Yue Ying was going to have a hard life from now on…

Dong Zhuo and his generals were at the dinner table…

"Lu Bu, can you clean yourself up next time," Dong Zhuo said. "You know, I don't like to look at blood and cuts while I'm eating."

"Well, we have to look at you all day!" Lu Bu fired. "Look at your fat belly and that disgusting mole on your head!"

"Exactly!" Diao Chan patted Lu Bu on the shoulder. Then she got a permanent marker and wrote ugly on Dong Zhuo's forehead and got a warning label and stuck it on his stomach. The label read: **_EXTREMELY UGLY!_ DO _NOT_ LOOK AT WHILE EATING OR DOING ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER. **Diao Chan admired her handiwork and smiled.

"Well well well, look what treasure I've just found…grrrrrrrr!" Sun Jian said, playing with Zhen Ji's hair.

"You really are the tiger of Jiang Dong!" Zhen Ji said.

A/N: Well, that was the last chapter. Go and have your party (those of you who didn't like it). Finished…but there might be a second one…no, I don't think so. Now to try and make a start on Party of the Three Kingdoms II. Please review!


End file.
